Dos en una cama
by Booh
Summary: Porque un día no vale nada si no le arranca una sonrisa a Hermione. Femslash Cho/ Hermione.


Aquí dejo mi aportación al concurso de las mejores parejas de femslash y slash.

Es otro Cho/Hermione porque todos sabemos que ¡ellas son amor! Y como siga así casi voy a acabar especializándome en estas dos, aunque prometo que no es mi intención...

Se trata de un mini oneshot compuesto de drabbles. Quienes hayáis leído "Lo haré por ti" supongo que comprenderéis mejor la personalidad de Cho. Los que no… bueno… así es como me la imagino yo XD

**Advertencia:** al ser femslash y tal... yo no recomiendo que lo lean menores. Y el rollo de siempre: no cobro nada por este fic.

* * *

**-Dos en una cama-**

**_Jugar a no ver nada_**

Le gusta cuando juega con sus cabellos porque enreda sus dedos en ellos. Sentir que sus manos van trazando círculos, y se enmarañan con algún mechón rebelde, mal peinado o ligeramente encrespado. Le gusta aún más que sea Cho quien los desenreda, estira y peina con sus dedos, para luego soltarlos y que ellos mismos regresen a su estado original. No hay remedio: el pelo de Hermione no se puede educar y, sinceramente, a Cho le da igual.

Fue Shakespeare quien dijo que el amor es ciego, que no hacen falta unos buenos ojos para verlo. Y es que basta con olerlo, palparlo, saborearlo, degustarlo cuando el corazón bombea y dice que está aquí al lado. Despierta. Lo tienes delante. Pon todos los sentidos en él, que la vista está de más y que Hermione sabe que ni su miopía es capaz de frenar las cosquillitas que le advierten que tiene a Cho enfrente. Empiezan en la planta de los pies y terminan donde ni siquiera un mago es capaz de ver.

Abrazada a ella, no puede evitar caer en esa placentera duermevela que son las tardes muertas, resucitadas al pasarlas junto a Cho. Los ojos cerrados, el intenso calor de sus cuerpos pegados. La Gryffindor apoya la cabeza en su pecho e intenta escuchar el silencio de su respiración, la métrica acompasada de una nueva exhalación. Bajo la capa de piel intuye unos latidos traidores y juega a cambiarlos con un movimiento de su mano. Si la sube a algún lugar prohibido, los latidos se intensifican. Si la baja, disminuyen.

-Te estoy viendo –le advierte Cho.

Hermione retira la mano sin llegar a tocarla y frunce el ceño, ligeramente enfadada.

-¿Cómo? Tienes los ojos cerrados.

-Da igual. No me hace falta verte: te siento.

No le importa. Sabe que volverá a intentarlo más tarde y que Cho se dejará. Las dos son unas maestras en el arte de jugar a no ver nada.

* * *

**_Cosquillas_**

Cho le acaricia la tripa sólo por molestar. Porque sabe que no aguanta las cosquillas, que a Hermione le basta con una caricia de más para protestar.

-¡No hagas eso! –le advierte por tercera vez. Es una orden enfadada, pero Cho siempre le resta importancia porque sus palabras suenan al compás de una risa que Hermione no puede controlar. -¡Para!

-¿Por qué? –se queja. –Ya sabes que me encanta cuando te ríes como un cerdito.

Hermione se incorpora y le mira a los ojos.

-¿Cerdito? Yo no hago eso –refunfuña, consciente de que es bien cierto.

-Ya lo creo que sí –objeta Cho- ¿Hacemos la prueba?

Un solo dedo traidor basta para que vuelva a estallar en carcajadas, y que alguna sea más porcina que la otra.

–¿Lo ves? –pregunta Cho con una sonrisa triunfante. –No te avergüences. Ya sabes que lo encuentro realmente sexy…

Cho es la burla envuelta entre sábanas, traicionera sobre el colchón, litigante bajo la almohada. Bromea siempre que la Gryffindor intenta aliñar de romanticismo la relación que ha brotado entre ellas dos. Pero no lo hace por molestar. Es sólo que el mejor momento del día llega cuando le roba una sonrisa, que un día sin la sonrisa de Hermione no tiene perdón.

Y como forma parte de su carácter dejarse molestar, caer en la trampa de Cho, al final vuelve a incorporarse en la cama y se cruza de brazos, adoptando una postura de niña pequeña.

-Pero no tan sexy como tus ronquidos –dice, tratando de contraatacar.

Cho frunce el ceño. En sus labios, esas palabras que nunca acaban de brotar. Atropelladas en la lengua, guardando cola para protestar.

-¡Yo no ronco! –consigue decir al final.

De nada le sirve mentir porque cuando Hermione arquea una ceja, se queda atrapada, embobada. El gesto obliga a una confesión y tiene que ser en seguida.

-Bueno… quizá un poco –reconoce con amargura, tratando de esquivar su mirada.

La Gryffindor levanta la otra ceja.

–¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Tú ganas –responde, alzando las manos en signo de derrota. –Mucho. Ronco mucho. ¿Feliz?

-Sí, ahora sí –dice, de nuevo haciéndose hueco sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa victoriosa colgada de sus labios.

-Pero… yo no babeo cuando duermo –replica la Ravenclaw mientras se aclara la garganta.

Es un carraspeo apenas audible, una burla casi hecha en silencio.

La Gryffindor apoya una mano sobre el colchón para elevar su peso. La mira con esos ojos desafiantes, los mismos que utiliza cuando quiere reprender a algún estudiante que está bajo su supervisión.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunta.

-¿Yo? Nada.

-Ah, eso pensaba…

Y se recuesta de nuevo, pidiéndole más caricias, pero que esta vez por favor no sean cosquillas, sino delirios de un amor ciego al que no puede vencer ni un traicionero cosquilleo.

* * *

_**Las gemelas**_

-Son tan bonitas que deberían tener nombre. ¿No te parece raro?

Hermione, que ahora tiene el cuerpo ladeado sobre la cama, baja la mirada y mira a Cho con extrañeza.

-¿El qué? ¿Que sean bonitas?

-No –Cho rueda los ojos, aunque brillan con encanto. -Que no tengan nombre. Es raro que nadie se lo haya puesto –dice, señalándolas.

Aquella afirmación es tan Cho que Hermione ríe con diversión.

-¿Y cómo las llamarías? –pregunta.

-Mmmm… veamos… Si les vamos a poner nombre, hay que bautizarlas como Merlín manda.

Cho estira el brazo e introduce la mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, que reposa sobre el respaldo de una silla. Saca su varita y se concentra para formular un hechizo sin llegar a decirlo. Agarra la varita tal y como lo haría con una pluma y posa su punta sobre el pecho derecho de Hermione. Y la mueve como si estuviera escribiendo sobre uno de sus pergaminos.

-A esta vamos a llamarla… -duda-, déjame pensar. Mary. Sí, creo que Mary es un buen nombre para ella.

Escribe _Mary_ mientras la punta de su varita va dejando un fino rastro de tinta que acaba absorbiendo la piel de Hermione.

–Pero Mary a secas es un poco soso -Cho saca ligeramente la lengua para concentrarse en escribir recto las letras. -Ya está –afirma al levantar la varita. Luego comprueba con satisfacción el trabajo que ha hecho.

Hermione pega la barbilla en su clavícula, mira hacia el sur de su cuerpo y suelta una carcajada.

-¿Mary Sue? –pregunta, fascinada por la ocurrencia de Cho. -¿Le has puesto Mary Sue a mi teta?

-Bueno –se encoge de hombros- es lo más absurdo que se me ocurrió.

La Gryffindor menea la cabeza en señal de reproche, aunque en realidad está encantada con estos momentos cien por cien Cho.

-¿Y la otra? No se puede quedar huérfana ahora –propone con diversión.

La Ravenclaw frunce el ceño e trata de ingeniar una nueva ocurrencia.

-Veamos… La otra podría llamarse… –no lo dice en voz alta, sino que repite el mismo proceso. Cuando su varita se separa del pecho izquierdo de Hermione, la buscadora tiene una sonrisa pícara y misteriosa dibujada en los labios.

Extrañada, la Gryffindor baja otra vez los ojos para dar la bienvenida a la nueva bautizada.

-¿Mary Anne? –pregunta, cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos y estallando en carcajadas.

-Bueno, son gemelas, ¿no?

Hermione quiere besarla en ese preciso momento. Por sus ocurrencias, por su sentido del humor, por su encanto, pero, sobre todo, por las tonterías que se deja hacer por el simple hecho de que se las pide Cho. Pero en lugar de eso entorna la mirada y le pregunta:

-Eres consciente de que esto sólo te lo consiento porque eres tú, ¿verdad?­

-Sí... y por eso me gustas tanto –dice Cho, inclinándose sobre ella para secuestrar un beso de sus labios.


End file.
